


Meccaniche

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Topi marziani [3]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non tutte le sfide dei nostri eroi sono serie.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 100.★ Prompt/Traccia: 12. Gara di Hot Dog.





	Meccaniche

Meccaniche

 

Harley mosse le ampie orecchie color miele, facendo ondeggiare le treccine.

“Stanno di nuovo facendo gara a chi mangia più hot-dog?” domandò piano.

Osservò Turbo infilarsene uno intero in bocca ed arrossì, tornando ad avvitare uno dei bulloni delle motociclette.

Charlie si pulì la guancia sporca di olio di motori con il dorso della mano.

“Lo sai come sono fatti i ‘ragazzi’, fosse per loro, non farebbero altro” rispose con tono ilare.

< A guardarli non si direbbe che sono gli stessi che hanno passato la vita tra guerre, perdite e sofferenze, senza mai smettere di combattere > pensò Harley.

 

[100].


End file.
